Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lever-type connector which comprises a first housing and a second housing fittable to each other, and a lever mounted on the second lever.
Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there is proposed a lever-type connector comprising a lever which assists in the fitting of a male housing and a female housing.
For example, in one of conventional lever-type connectors, a lever is rotatably mounted on one housing and a projecting pin is provided in the other housing. And, in a state where the projecting pin is inserted into a cam hole formed in the lever, by rotating the lever from a fitting start position to a fitting completion position, both housings are drawn to each other and are fitted to each other.
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-2009-117059
[Patent Document 2] JP-A-2012-238472
[Patent Document 3] JP-A-2008-034336
According to a related art, a lever-type connector comprises a locking mechanism which locks a lever to a fitting start position (a temporary lock position) to prohibit the lever against further rotation (rotation toward a fitting completion position [final lock position]). Thus, when the lever is not in its original fitting state (for example, both housings are separated from each other), the lever can be held at the fitting start position to thereby prevent the lever against unintentional rotation and the like.
In the lever-type connector comprising such locking mechanism, from the viewpoint of improving the workability of the fitting, etc., it is desirable to improve an operation feeling just after the locking of the lever by the locking mechanism is removed and the lever is started to move from the fitting start position toward the fitting completion position.